remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Unicron Singularity
]] The Unicron Singularity is a frightening space-time anomaly, resembling a black hole, near Cybertron. Fiction ''Cybertron'' cartoon The giant black hole was created by the destruction of Unicron. Threatening to consume Cybertron, it forced the planet's inhabitants to evacuate. Red Alert's attempts to seal the black hole with an energy grid failed. Vector Prime informed the Autobots that the only way to destroy it and put the universe back in order is to gather up the four Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock, hidden on various planets, and use them to awaken Primus. This revelation set off a long-running quest to retrieve these scattered artifacts. Fun Publications comics Vector Prime revealed that the singularity was created when Primus's plan to trap Unicron in an Energon Sun, giving off life rather than consuming it, spectacularly backfired. The sun instead collapsed into a black hole which consumed the infant universe it had once nurtured, and then expanded into space near Cybertron. The black hole's pull was so strong that even Unicron's presence in alternate realities were drawn into it, throwing the entire universal balance out of whack. As the Unicron Singularity replicated itself across these worlds, its space-time distortions drew them together, histories overlapping in a somewhat messy faction. The continued expansion of the Unicron Singularity threatened to consume the entire Universe and, owing to its self-replicating nature, eventually the entire multiverse. The "Cybertron" universe It is unclear whether the Unicron Trilogy caused a "Crisis" event—permanently merging the universes caught in its snare into one, somehow jumbling them all while remaining separate, or possibly drawing them together at the point of the Singularity and releasing them after. What is clear is that the temporal changes seem to be permanent, and show no signs of 'unraveling' after the Singularity's destruction—individuals, events and locations from multiple universes now permanently co-existing in one. (The first scenario, for all intents and purposes.) Universes involved While the "gestalt" reality created by the Unicron Trilogy draws heavily on the Dreamwave [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Armada_(Dreamwave_comic) Armada] and [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Energon_(comic) Energon] comics (Over-Run's backstory); and the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Armada_(anime) Armada] and [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Energon_(anime) Energon] cartoons (the creation of the Energon Sun), there is some indication that other realities are also involved. The capital of Cybertron in the new reality is suddenly Iacon (Generation One) rather than Cyber City (comic) or Central City (cartoon). The Four wise elders would also seem to indicate a Generation One connection - but their presence in the Unicron Trilogy universe seems to predate the Unicron Singularity, and is more likely mundane time-travel. That kind of thing happens a lot in Transformers. ''Transformers: Universe'' The destruction of the prototype Unicron upset the balance of good and evil. This unbalance created a distortion of space-time resembling a black hole called the Unicron Singularity that threatened to destroy the universe. Notes *The black hole was never called "the Unicron Singularity" in the cartoon until Transformers: Universe, instead having the accurate but unimaginative name "the black hole". *The Fun Publications Cybertron fan club comic created the idea that the Unicron Singularity was warping and altering space-time to explain away continuity errors between the English dub of the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Cybertron_(anime) Cybertron cartoon] and the two previous series to which it was supposed to be a sequel. It is possible that it could also be used as a blanket explanation for continuity errors in the previous series and things like Sky Shadow's backstory as well. Using this excuse, one could effectively explain away every plot hole from every fictional continuity ever, even in non-Transformers series. Gotta love Fun Publications. *The alternate, stand-alone Japanese version of Cybertron, Galaxy Force, made no blatant stated connection between Unicron and the "Grand Black Hole." However, the Grand Black Hole appeared in the present time because the (unspecified) Dark God, the source of darkness in the universe that opposes Primus, was trapped within a Matrix-type object, separating it from the universal balance. However, since then, Takara has released an official timeline of events that ties up the three series. The explanation given for the Grand Black Hole now agrees with the Hasbro fiction. *The planet Cybertron itself was swallowed up by the Grand Black Hole in Galaxy Force's first episode. In the American version, these scenes were omitted, and the black hole merely hovered threateningly near the planet. This does make more sense, given that characters would return to the planet later in the series and not face any of the negative effects of being in a black hole, such as dying horribly. Category:Space